pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Obscura Starwing
Personality & Character She struggles with social understanding, which is one of the many reasons why she loves to work alone at night. Most of the time she does not feel physical pain, which aids her in her job as a detective. Attacking criminals relieves her of her inward desire to harm others. She is hated by most of the Starwing clan not only because they know she was laid before her mother married, but also because she appears to be elementless and (to their knowledge) has a "rare premature aging syndrome". To them, everything about her is "wrong", so they often refuse to call her a Starwing and choose to ignore or bully her. This has only made her more socially awkward than before. The hardest thing for her to deal with though is her blood craving. It never goes away completely, and while she can suppress it sometimes, she frequently requires blood to quench her thirst. She usually tries to obtain blood from freshly killed animals and criminals she fights, she sometimes has to obtain it from those she knows though (i.e. her mother). She needs to quench her thirst for the reason that if she does not quench it once a week she will snap and attempt to drink blood from the first creature she sees, entering a blood-rage. Luckily, only a few gulps of blood is enough to quench her thirst. Skills & abilities She has taught herself just enough to prevent herself from accidentally using her element (she still can accidentally enter a blood-rage though). She can also manipulate shadows around her for the purpose of hiding to eavesdrop. She rarely does this because it can trigger her blood-rage. Weaknesses Elemental light. Also, she cannot use her element in public or else she will be executed. Backstory Her mother, Arcadia, became separated from the rest of the Starwing clan on their way to Warfang when they were attacked by darkers. While she was apart from the clan, she had an unfortunate run in with the infamous darker, Korfeo. Finding her Starwing blood delicious, he took his time doing certain "stuff" to her. He left her for dead afterwards, claiming he was giving her "mercy" as she bled out. Luckily for her, another Starwing, Galactus (a childhood friend whom she was arranged to marry), found her and was able to apply medical aid fast enough that she did not die. When they finally made it to Warfang, she had an egg. A halfer egg. Arcadia nearly destroyed it many times, however always found herself unable to bring harm to it. When word spread throughout the Starwing clan of her laying an egg, her arranged marriage was nearly broke off, however Galactus (who Arcadia had told what happened) refused to break it off to save her namesake. Shortly after Obscura hatched, Arcadia and Galactus married. Raising Obscura started out as a bit of a struggle. While she luckily looked like a normal Starwing, she grew a lot faster than a normal dragon. This raised questions, so Arcadia had to lie and tell others that Obscura had a rare premature aging syndrome. While it did answer their questions, it only made the Starwings hate Obscura more (it also didn't help that she loved biting others at a young age and could not grasp the difference between right and wrong easily). It became harder to conceal that she was a halfer once she discovered her dark element, shadow. Obscura had to train herself enough to not accidentally use her element. When Obscura grew to the appearance and mentality of an adult, against her parent's wishes, she became a detective. She quickly became one of the best, as she always got the job done and she got it done fast. She likes to work the night shift, alone, in case she enters a blood-rage. She never worked with a partner, up until recently that it. A rather "annoying" tornado dragon writer, named Draften Inkcrest. Spotting her in action one day, he receives an immediate burst of inspiration and decides that he wants to shadow her as his new muse. While she rejects his idea outright, as he is friends with dragons higher up in the hierarchy, she eventually had to let him tag along or else she will be fire. While the two are a rather odd pair, in the end they cover the other's weaknesses and make a strong team (even if he doesn't due almost any of the fighting and just helps solve her cases). At one point in their career together, they were in the middle of fighting a very tough dragon and, and as they were hopelessly losing the fight, Obscura accidentally entered into a blood-rage. She slaughtered the dragon they were fighting, terrifying Draften. He attempted to flee, causing Obscura to go after him, still in her blood-rage, and tried to kill him. After a bit of a chase, she finally caught up to him. She was beginning to gain control again, so instead of killing him, she threatened to kill him if he ever said a word about her being a halfer to anyone. He promised to keep his mouth shut and has since then kept his promise. Relationships Arcadia Starwing She loves her mother dearly and thanks her often for all that she does for her. Galactus Starwing She loves her stepfather very much and often thanks him for all he has done for her and her mother. Gallery 49183e0173c57d3c2a8830e7aa8b8730.png|Reference sheet There Was a Vampire.png|Obscura licking blood from her mouth and teeth Notes * She has the appearance and mentality of an adult, but her actual age (in years) is of a teen. Category:Characters Category:Half-darkers Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Civil police Category:Detectives Category:Starwings